Forget The Past
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Sam and Jack move in together


Title: Forget The Past  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Sam/Jack little Sam/McKay  
Spoilers: Chimera, Meridian and Season 8 ranking.  
Challenge: Beginnings with the extra challange of a photo of McKay.  
Notes: Kinda came to mind because I had already written a little Sam/McKay thing so, not releted to that but inspired by it. And no joke, the word count is 1234. Written for Challenge One at Stargate1000 on Livejournal  
  
Forget The Past  
  
He was glad that finally they had reached the last pile of boxes, as he carried one marked 'photos' into their new home.  
  
Their home.  
  
It made him smile, the thought of actually sharing a home with Sam, a life with Sam. He'd asked her to move into his house but in the end they'd decided on a brand new house.  
  
New house, new beginning.  
  
He was a very happy retired General.  
  
"Daydreaming again Jack?" Sam said, pushing him forward into the house with a box of her own in her arms.  
  
"Always" he turned to grin at her as he took a step forward. His feet got caught up in one another and he stumbled forward. He tried and failed to regain his balance and fell to the floor, sending the box flying.  
  
Sam dropped her box on the floor and helped him to his feet, kissing him as he straightened up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Oops" he grinned. He was just fine.  
  
They turned their attentions to the contents of the box now spread over the hallway floor. Sam bent to pick up her photo albums while Jack collected up the loose unorganised photos.  
  
He looked at them as he picked them up, mostly they were recent ones of him and Cassie and the other members of her SGC family. He stopped to stare when he came across a photo of the last person he ever expected to see in Sam's photos.  
  
"Sam?" she looked up from where she as replacing the albums into the box"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you have a photo of Rodney McKay?" he held it up and she took iot from him as well as the rest of the pictures he'd collected, putting them in the box.  
  
"Don't you have pictures of your exes?" she asked, walking away from and into the lounge.  
  
"Ex? McKay is an ex?!" he followed after and watched as she calmly put away a few items, acting like her and McKay was the normal thing in the world. To Jack, it was far from normal. He's though Pete an unworthy geek for her but McKay…It was beginning to hurt his brain. ""When the hell did that happen? How the hell did that happen? I thought you hated the guy?"  
  
"I learnt to love him" she said, still not looking at him, not seeing it as the issue he was making it to be.  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"Loved Jack" she said stopping "I cared about him"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Does it matter?" there was a little anger in her voice as she asked him that and he knew he should probably stop pushing her on this but suddenly his jealous streak had a voice and was demanding information.  
  
"I just had no idea. One minute you hated him and you're caring about him?" he said. "I don't get it, he's a geek"  
  
"He was back in town, he was there and we had a short….thing. It didn't work out and life carried on" with that she carried on with her spot of unpacking.  
  
Jack stood and watched her, trying to figure out where this little streak of jealousy over the most annoying geek in the world had come from. He'd seen off aliens and humans and she marrying him, living with him.  
  
She was in love with him.  
  
But it still bugged him, Rodney McKay wasn't someone he'd ever expect his Sam to have a relationship, or a thing with. And he'd had no clue, no idea.  
  
It made him wonder who else she'd been with without him knowing.  
  
"I know what you're thinking" she said as he headed back into the hall.  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
"I know how your mind works" she went after him into the hall as he collected up the rest of the loose photos.  
  
"Go on then, little-miss-psychic, what am I thinking?" there was anger in his voice now.  
  
"You're wondering who else I've been with that you don't know about" she said, hands on her hips, an angry glint in her eyes.  
  
He didn't answer and looked through the photos.  
  
"And eventually you'll wonder about all the boyfriends I've ever had"  
  
"Who's this?" he snapped, his tone accusing as he held up a picture of Sam and a blonde haired man.  
  
"My cousin" she said snatching the picture from him "Where has this jealous streak come from?!" she yelled. "It wasn't around when I was actually having a serious relationship with another guy! It wasn't even there last night when that waiter was flirting with me!!"  
  
"When did you have a thing with that geek McKay?!" he yelled at her. She didn't answer and stormed away into the kitchen and he followed. "That waiter didn't matter. Because I know you love me" he said, a little calmer.  
  
"Then why does Rodney matter?" she asked.  
  
"I just, didn't realise and he's a smart guy"  
  
"And he's very far away" she said. She took a deep breath. "This isn't jealousy at all" he looked at her confused, it felt like jealousy to him. "This is" she hesitated, unsure he'd want to hear it. "This is your insecurity"  
  
"Insecurity?"  
  
"Because he's smarter than you, or so you think and so am I and you think I should be with someone smarter than you"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Jack we've had this conversation before"  
  
"Okay so yeah, I don't think I'm smart enough for you and the idea of you and McKay caring about each other…freaks me out" she smiled and reached out for him.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Rodney was annoying and I guess he's an acquired taste and when you get to know him he's not so bad." she said, "But it was nothing compared to what we have, it was for comfort, at least on my part"  
  
"Comfort?"  
  
"I found Daniel's death very hard to accept for a very long time, I was still grieving when we found him again"  
  
"You could've come to me" he said, moving closer to her.  
  
"I couldn't" she was right. He couldn't have gone to her either. "We, he knew about how I felt for you, figured it. He cared about me, loved me, a lot more than I loved him and it would never have lasted much longer than it did"  
  
"Pete lasted" he said, before his brain could stop his tongue.  
  
"Pete was different, different reasons"  
  
"Not comfort?"  
  
"Not exactly" she said. "but none of it matters now, none of them matter now because I have you, I love you and we're about to start something that will last longer than everything else"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay" she smiled.  
  
"I'm an idiot"  
  
"I know" he kissed her, grinning.  
  
"Still wanna marry me?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Just checking" she moved into his arms to reassure him and because she wanted to.  
  
"Now, do you still want that list of my ex-boyfriends?" she asked grinning.  
  
"Nah, I got you know"  
  
"So, do you want to tell me about your exes? Maybe Laira, or Anise even?"  
  
"Daniel told you?"  
  
"Of course, he tells me everything" he looked at her.  
  
"You and Danny haven't, have you?"  
  
"Would that be better or worse than Rodney?" she said pulling out of his embrace.  
  
"Sam, please don't tell me you have?" he said as she left the kitchen, "Sam, come on, that's not funny"  
  
Her laughter could be heard right through the new house. 


End file.
